The Galactic Whirlpool
Introduction (blurb) Beyond the realm of the Federation, beyond the edge of the galaxy, a lost colony of humans in space drifts inexorably toward the galactic whirlpool. Kirk blazes new star trails to these strange people, isolated for centuries. Unless he can convince them that the ''Enterprise'' crew members are not "demons," they will be sucked into a churning one-way funnel of doom! Summary References Characters :Arex Na Eth • Katholin Arven • Pavel Chekov • Marilyn Garcia • Susan Kelly • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Mante N'Komo • Micah Omara • Kevin Riley • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Ussef Stokely • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Augustus Caesar • Julius Caesar • Tiberius Caesar • Caligula • Claudius • Graves • Koloth • La Forge • George La Forge • Nero • Solomon Short • T'Pshaw • Harry S. Truman Starships and vehicles : • • - • landrover • Marco Polo • Wanderer Locations :Arthur • Baba Yaga • Centauri colony • Donatu V • Earth • Gagarin Station • Gernsback Crater • Guinevere • L5 colony • Lancelot • Luna • Lunar Station • Mordred • Mussourgsky • New York • Old City • Rome Species :English • Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Other :adrenal-4 • air-bums • antimatter • baba yaga • balloon • chicken • communicator • DNA • drifter • E-ration • First Contact Mode • ghost • gingerbread • glass • gremlin • hobo-jungle • holo-tape • The Hut of Baba Yaga • impulse drive • Justaman curve • laser • The Last of the Claudians • The Moscow Solution • mylar • nitrogen • O-pack • Oath of Service • oxygen • paralyzer • phaser • plastic • plasti-flex • ramjet • spacesuit • spider • staplegun • Starfleet Charter • Starfleet Code • Starfleet Code of Ethics • stungun • subspace radio • Transporter Coordinating Platform • tricorder • Trojan position • witch • The Worry of the Headstrong Captain Chronology ; 720 BCE : The Ten Lost Tribes of Israel are scattered across Asia by the Assyrians. (Referenced) ; 68 : The Julio-Claudian dynasty ends. (Referenced in Chapter 1) ; 1587 : Roanoke Colony goes missing. (Referenced) ; 1700s : The King of Hawaii was bargained with in a fashion that inspired James T. Kirk during the MacMurray Encounter. (Referenced) ; 1997 : Admiral George La Forge commisions the for Starfleet. (Referenced in Chapter 1) ; 2082 : The Wanderer was built in Earth's Trojan position. (Referenced) ; 2103 : Mars is settled by Earth colonists. Earth is divided between the L5 nations and the Third World nations. (Referenced) ; After the colonization of Mars : The Wanderer leaves Earth orbit and begins traveling back and fourth through the Sol system providing transport out to the Jovian Colonies. (Referenced) ; 2117 : The Marco Polo discovers Polo's Bolos. (Referenced) ; 2100s : The Lost Cometary Colony is never heard from again. (Referenced) ; 2161 : The New Federation Charter is signed by Spock's great-great-grandmother. (Referenced in The Elder and the Child) ; 2250 : Admiral La Forge recomends a young James T. Kirk to Starfleet Academy. (Referenced in Chapter 1) ; Prior to Stardate 4496.1 : The United Federation of Planets surrenders unconditionally on the planet Noah. James T. Kirk is pronounced Royal High Minister Plenipotentiary in Total Command of the Universe by Royal Merchant Marine Emperor of the Galaxy MacMurray in the MacMurray Encounter. (Referenced) ; After the MacMurray Encounter : Starfleet institutes the Dissemination of Human Knowledge Policy. (Referenced) ; 2267 : The travels to Mordred, Guinevere, Arthur, and the science station at Lancelot. (Referenced in Chapter 1) ; Stardate 4496.1 : The locates a missing Human ship, the Wanderer. (Chapter 1) ; Before Stardate 4523.3 : The saves the Wanderer from Polo's Bolos and departs for Deep Space Station K-7. (Final Chapter) External Links * | prevpocket=The Case of the Colonist's Corpse| nextpocket=The Trouble with Tribbles| voyages1=TOS | adbefore1=The Case of the Colonist's Corpse | adafter1=The Trouble with Tribbles | }} Category:TOS novels